A Life Between People
by lunicdragon
Summary: This is a story my friend and I have been writing in school. It's about our characters going to a new school and meeting Kai, Rei, Tala, Max, and Tyson. Also there will be appearance from the YYH gang. Pairs are Kai x OC and Rei x OC.
1. Characters List

Here are the characters of a role play that me and my friend with been writing:

we do not own any of the Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but we do own our own ocs

* * *

Beyblade:  
-Kai Hiwatari (matched up with Krystal oc)

-Rei Kon (matched up with Umoaney oc)

-Tala Ivanov

-Tyson Granger

-Max Tate

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho:

-Hiei (matched up with Yuharue oc)

-Kurama (matched up with Ryo oc)

-Yukina

-Chu

* * *

OC's:

-_**Krystal (Krys for short)**_: She is stubborn and wild. Can be stupid and say the dumbest things. Loves to play tricks on people, drinking, fighting, video games, soccer, and reading. She is very hyper, but then can be very cold and pissed. Best friends are Umoaney, Yuharue and especially Ryo. If anything happens to any of the girls, you better not see Krys or she will deal up some dark ice to your path. The most closest friend of all is Ryo, who is Krys' partner in crime in everything. She has another form and has control of the elements ice and darkness.

-_**Umoaney**_: She is a calm and almost the opposite of Krystal. They always pretend to be going out when going to new places, like a new school. She loves to read and play DDR. She is very good at it. In fact Krystal and Umoaney can spend a lot of time (hours upon hours, even days if they really wanted to) playing DDR. She is part dragon demon and loves playing tricks on people. The only secret that she hides from people is that she is a ballet dancer. Which she is good mind you.

-_**Ryo**_: Ryo is the almost the twin of Krystal. They act alike and believe in the same ideals. There is a story between Kurama and Ryo. It ends up being the two of them fighting and trying to kill each other (mostly Kurama trying to kill Ryo) but then Yuharue owns them both and they make up. Ryo has a big limit on drinking, but loves to act drunk.

-_**Yuharue**_: Yuharue is calm as Umoaney and is a wolf demon. At times in a month there is a period of time that she hunts for food. Anyone can become her prey, even the people who are the closest to her. She really connects with Hiei and knows his weakness. In fact all the girls know what it is.

-_**Ninno**_: Ninno is a sexy kitty. She is a major sexy lesbian. She ends up coming in the story when Krystal runs out on one of her many run outs. She loves sex and has some special relationships with some of the other oc's.

-_**Kyo**_: Kyo is the brother to Krystal. Even though he is a year older then Krystal, they look extremely like twins. He was has problems to deal with. The major problem is the sister complex he has on Krystal.


	2. Chapter 1

A Life Between People

* * *

Disclaimer: My friends and I do _**NOT**_ own any of the Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. They belong to their respective owners. We do on the other hand own the OC's.

note This is just little more like a bullet format due to we started by just talking and not writing down. Sorry T-T Plus there is a bit of fool language.

* * *

Chapter 1

Before Homeroom:  
-Krystal and Umoaney are outside near the soccer field. Krystal is going insane (is suppose to wear a collar to help with the hyper thing and she forgot it...--...)  
-Umoaney ends up watching Krys and sits in a tree to read.  
-Krys happens to find a soccer ball and starts to play with it...sees the soccer goal still up and decides to practice shooting. There is a certain blunette (Kai) sleeping with his head resting on the goal post. Umoaney can see whats gonna happen...Krys just happens to hit the goal post and then gets the rebound. Through it scared the shit out of Kai.  
-Krys and Kai end up fighting a bit and Rei comes to greet Kai (he also sees the whole soccer ball incident)

In Homeroom:

-the girls established that Kai was just like Hiei and Krys gelled his hair standing up like Hiei's.  
-then they established that Rei was like Vincent from Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Umoaney distracts Rei while Krys tries to dye his hair red. They almost dyed Rei's hair but Kai pointed out their plan. That starts the war between Kai and Krys.  
-the popular girls of the school are mad of the two new girls because of the attention of the boys.

-the schedules were:

history: the girls were together

math: not together, but they do work together sometimes

gym: not together

english: not together

computer: together

science: together

Lunch:

-the popular girls try to trip Kyrstal, she stop and says, "don't try this if the person your trying to trip, sees what you are doing." Krystal fools the girls plan but then Kai thinks its a good idea to trip Krys as well. He tries but Krys does a flip in order to not fall and all the food she was carrying did not fall. This is when you find out that Krys is very possessive of her food. After that Krys and Umoaney plot against the popular girls.

History:

-Umoaney changes her appearance, all the guys looks intensely at her. Their mouths were all wide open. She looked stunning in her new outfit. Krystal was sleeping in class so Umoaney throws something at her, but Krys just knocks the thing to the side. The teacher sees and questions Krys, which results in her waking up a bit. Kai saw the whole thing and started to flick things to the back of Krys' head with extreme accuracy. Krys tells to the teacher and moves to the floor in front of the teacher's desk and throws something at Kai as retaliation. Then she saw Tyson sleeping so she threw something at him to wake him up.

Math: (this is where we started to write things out in a rp format – means texting, : or : means movements or just other stuff)

Krys helps Tyson and Tala. They end up becoming good friends, especially to torment Kai.

Umoaney asks Rei for help on the work and it took him 10 minutes. She then texted for Yuharue, Hiei, Kurama, and Ryo to come see them.

Krys texts-um...about the whole Ryo & Kurama thing...their fighting a bit...um...so...yea...- :sighs: I am so in trouble.

Tala: Why are you in trouble? What did you do now?

Krys: Um...I kind of made a boo boo...

Umoaney texts to Krys-wait a moment- then texts to Yuharue-You guys should come and visit us!-

Yuharue texts back-yea we could, do you want Ryo and Kurama to come too?-

Umoaney texts- Yup - then texts to Krys-Your going to die!-

Krys texts back-Really how?- Hey apparently I am going to die guys!

Tala & Tyson: WHAT?!

Kai: Whatever

Krys: Don't worry, I have already died before!

Tala & Tyson: Are you serious?!

-Bell Rings-

Umoaney: Yea she has died before.

Krys: YEAH! :starts to count figures: 54 times!

Rei: Wow. Are you part cat or something?

Umoaney sees a cat: OMG KITTY! :Jumps out of the second story window:

Krys: Bye!!

All: OMG! She's gonna die! :lighting out and strikes Umoaney but she is fine:

Krys: Hey that's my girl.

Rei: O.O Your both cats!

Kai rolls his eyes:

Tyson & Tala start to freak out:

Umoaney jumps back and takes out some cat ears out of her purse and Rei to wear them: Wear them!

Rei: ok...:puts the ears on:

Krys: You look so CUTE!! Oh by the way, why am I going to die?

:A pair of hands cover Krys' eyes:

??: Boo

Krys hears the voice and knows who it is: YUHARUE!! :jumps and hugs her tightly!: WHERES HIEI AND RYO AND KURAMA AND YUSUKE AND BABY FACE?!

Tyson & Tala calmed down finally.

Hiei: Hn

Yuharue: Right here...though he has had a bad day thanks to a certain other someone...

Umoaney: Really, Ms. Drunk Kitsune?

Krys: HIEI!! :runs and hugs him: Ryo the famous drunken buddy of mine. We so need to go drinking again.

Rei: You drink? :has an oh god expression on his face:

Umoaney & Yuharue: Yes, they do. VV

Hiei: ...:twitch:

Kai: ...hmph

Krys: WHERE IS SHE!!

Ryo: Yo, Krys!!

Krys: RYO!! Take me with you. I am so bored here and I can't find anyone to go drinking with me!! :hugs Ryo:

Ryo: No Krys, but I will take you later and your friends if they want too.

Yuharue: Oi...

Umoaney: I'll pass :sighs:

Yuharue: Aww cheer up. You'll get over him.

Hiei: hnn...yea...you will

Umoaney: I doubt it.

Krys: Come on you will when you laugh at me and Ryo!

Ryo: I agree.

Rei: You need to forget someone?

Umoaney: Yea...

Yuharue whispers in Rei's ear: Poor thing just recently got dumped...

Krys & Ryo have drinks there; Krys says to Hiei: Dude we found another you!

Tyson: Wow. You guys are about them.

Rei: Oh...I am sorry, Umoaney.

Kai: ...Whatever

Hiei: Nope

Yuharue: Yep

Umoaney: ...I'll be okay...I guess VV

Krys: Yep...He is right here. He got your attitude and is retarded because he doesn't care, like you!

Ryo: Your right they are alike.

Rei: I know you will.

Hiei: Hn...

Kai: Fuck off

Umoaney: ...Really? You think so?

Yuharue: Yep

* * *

End of chapter 1! Sorry about the different formats in this chapter. The next chapters will be in the second format due to a lot of talking. I mean a LOT of talking. Hope you like the story so far. Please comment if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 2

A Life Between People

* * *

Disclaimer: My friends and I do _**NOT**_ own any of the Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. They belong to their respective owners. We do on the other hand own the OC's.

Sorry T-T Plus there is a bit of fool language.

* * *

.::Chapter 2::.

Krys: Dude Ryo, ::whispers to Ryo: I dare you to poke him:: Then lets have a match.

Ryo: Sure ::whispers back: We will need to run after this:: Yes we need a good blood worthy match. :Then she goes up to Kai and pokes him:

Kai: What the Hell!!! :goes to hit her:

Umoaney: .........

Hiei: ....... :sigh:

Krys grabs Kai's arm and glares daggers at him: No hitting my friends, the only one you can hit is me and good luck with that... :she stated with venom:

Ryo: Krys........KRYS!!!!

Krys: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ryo: Time for the match. Do you guys wish to watch?

Tala: Whatever the match is, the answer is yeah.

Tyson: Sure.

Rei: I guess so.

Kurama comes into the scene and kisses Ryo on the cheek: What chaos have you made here?

Ryo: Don't worry...gonna have a match with Krys....

Kurama: Great haven't seen that in a while.

Yuharue: Just pissed off Kai.

Kai: Whatever

Hiei: Hn

Umoaney: Hmmm

Yuharue: Ryo we need to hav........Oh no ___

Umoaney: ......Don't tell us.......

Yuharue: Noooo

Krys: Huh... :thinks as they walked to the soccer field: HOLY SHIT!?!?!?!

Tala: What?

Krys: Ah...um...nuthin.... :Goes to Ryo and whispers: Is she sane right now?

Ryo whispers back to Krystal: Not really. :then says louder: Let's start ok. Leave your stuff with Umoaney and the neko-jin. Sorry but I don't know your name.

Rei: It's okay. My name is Rei, that's Kai, Tyson, Tala and Max. :points to each of them as he introduces them:

Ryo and Krystal start to play their match, to everyone's surprise it was soccer.

Ryo: You've gotten better.

Krys: Not really...

Yuharue hums merrily.

Hiei: .....Full Moon

Yuharue: Hai

Hiei sighs.

Kai:.........

Umoaney: You're fine Kryst ^__^

Krys: Hn...You just be careful over there...

Ryo: You shouldn't get side tracked so easily as this... :she then shoved Krystal with her shoulder so Krystal fell down to the ground:

Kurama: Krystal has been on edge for sometime now...

Tala: Just this time right now. For the rest of the day she was hyper.

Kurama: Really...

Tyson: What level are they?

Umoaney: Yea she's been hyper, she forgot her collar.

Yuharue shivers.

Kai yawns: I'm heading to the mall. :he heads off:

Hiei: ........collars are unnecessary

Krys rolls around to get up and fights for the ball: God damn it.

Tala: Collars?

Kurama: Long story don't worry about it.

After some minutes Ryo and Krystal stop their match staring at each other.

Krys: Hey I'm bored. Want to go to the mall or something?

Ryo: Sure I am starved.

Kurama: Your always starved.

Tyson: There someone else like me? YAY!!!! ^_____^

Tala: But you're the only special one you know that? :Smirks:

Tyson: Shut Up Tala!

Krys: Let's go!

Yuharue: Stop talking about food!! ___

Hiei: Hn.....

Umoaney: Mall sounds good.

They all walked to the mall and.......

Both Ryo and Krystal: DUDE! There's the Food Court!!! :Runs off to get food:

Kurama follows the two girls but shakes his head at the sight of their mounds of food on their trays. Thats when Tyson runs off getting the same amount of food as the two girls.

Yuharue: You guys act like you are starving children.

Umoaney: You get used to it.

Yuharue: Yea I know.

Krys: That's because we are!

Tyson and Ryo: I agree with her!

Rei: You guys were really hungry huh?

Max: You guys seem to be brother and sisters! :Laughs:

Kurama sighs.

Ryo: Hey your the one who loves me.

Kurama: Sadly :he said in in a joking tone and both of them laugh:

Hiei: Hn

Yuharue: I'm going to the steak house. :Grabs Hiei and goes off:

Umoaney sighs and feels alone: maybe I'll go to the arcade.

Krys: I'll go with you!

Max/Tyson/Tala: Me Too!

Ryo/Kurama: That would be cool!

Umoaney: Okay 'Where's Rei?' Hm...

Rei was trying to win a racing game, but at the time was losing. Krystal and Tala ran to the air hockey table and were in a heated game. Tyson was winning at the omg, the Candy Cane Machine. Kai was playing one of the fighting games.

Umoaney walks over to Rei: You can win Rei!!

Krystal and Tala ended with Krystal victorious.

Krys: Yeah!!! :She then sees Kai playing ....................FIGHTING GAME!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!............. and goes towards him stopping right next to him: Hey I challenge you after that game!

Tala laughed at the sight he was watching. 'Guess she loves those fighting games also' he thought. Rei starts to win because he noticed a certain girl watching.

Umoaney: ^___^ See? Told ya!!

Kai: Whatever.....

Krys: Seriously I want to battle you, Please? :she starts to plead with him:

Rei wins the racing game: Thanks Umoaney!

Tala starts to play with Tyson.

Kai: Whatever. I don't care.

Umoaney: Any day ^__^

Krystal attaches herself onto Kai pleading with him.

Ryo: Guess she saw the fighting game and challenged him.

Kurama: Don't think he wants to though.

Kai: I said whatever.

Umoaney: No I think he doesn't care if she does or doesn't.

Kurama: This is gonna be good then.

Krys: God damn it. Are you a stupid chicken? :she clings tighter to him:

Rei: I wonder if Kai will give in with that?

Kai: Oi....I don't care if you do or don't. If you really friggen what to, FINE!

Umoaney: V__V Oi

Krys: YAY! :jumps off him and starts to put in money:

Rei laughs: She knows how to get him to say yes, but I think he was saying that in the beginning.

Tala: Look Kai's talking and playing nice with a girl!

Tyson looks in the area where Kai was in: God your right!

Umoaney: .....Yea he said yes practically in the beginning....

Kai looks at Tala and Tyson and glares at them both.

Krystal looks at the screen and her eyes went blank: Pick your character Kai. :she said coldly and seriously:

Tala/Tyson shivered: God he gets scary when he glares.

Rei: Alright, I didn't go insane want to watch them? Who do you think will win? My bet is on Kai.

Kai looks at Krystal and repleys: Ladies first.

Umoaney: I could beat both of them if I wanted too.

Krys: Fine...now you...:her eyes start to really look blank and dull and her tone was almost the coldest she could manage:

Rei: Really? Is she that good at the game?

Umoaney: Yea...

Kai picks his character and the game begins.

Krys: .................................

-Player 1 (Krystal) Wins-

Rei: I guess she is really good if she beat Kai once.

Kai: ......Whatever.

Umoaney: Let me play ya Krys

Krys: After two more rounds....yes... :she never took her eyes off the screen:

Rei: After that may I face you?

Umoaney: Sure ^___^

Kai was calmly playing, unfazed by the first lose.

-Time went on..........Player 2 (Kai) Wins-

Krys: Fuck you..............................shit time ran out :her eyes changed back to normal:

-Time. Tie-

Rei: That was interesting. Never has Kai lost and tied with anyone.

Krys: Come on Umoaney its your turn.

Kai shrugged.

Umoaney: Okies ^__^ :goes up putting money in, and choses her character:

Krys also choses her character.

-Time. Player 2 (Umoaney) Wins-

Krys: Good one Umoaney.

Rei: Let me guess you guys play this game a lot, don't you?

Umoaney: Whenever we can, I usually play DDR more.

Krys: I fight for real with Ryo....

Ryo: Thats true....she is no push over thats for sure.

-Player 2 (Umoaney) Wins-

Krys: Oh well...gonna go home, have fun Umoaney! Rei could you walk her home for me? ^^

Rei: Sure. 'This is cool. I can hang out with her longer.' he thought.

Umoaney looks at Krystal: .........so me and you, Rei, three rounds?

Yuharue laughs.

Hiei: .......

Krys: See ya all....Oh by the way I am going to be out so see ya tomorrow at school. :walks outside to bookstore: Yes still open...dude they are opened until 3 am! Hooray!!!

Rei: Let's have the three rounds. I am not gonna go easy on you.

Ryo: I guess me and Kurama will go home too. Talk to you all again sometime.


	4. Chapter 3

A Life Between People

* * *

Disclaimer: My friends and I do _**NOT**_ own any of the Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. They belong to their respective owners. We do on the other hand own the OC's.

Sorry T-T Plus there is a bit of fool language.

* * *

.::Chapter 3::.

Umoaney: Okay. Bye Bye Ryo! Bye Kurama!

Hiei: ......we should go too.....

Yuharue: Alright, Tootles!! :the two disappears:

Umoaney: Your On!!

Kai was sitting in a chair in the bookstore. Krystal sees him.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Why here in all places!?!' she thought as she tries to sneak around all the way to the safety of the manga section.

Krys: Thank you Mangas for bringing life some special meaning!

-Player 2 (Umoaney) Wins-

Rei: I guess I lose round 1, but I'll win the next one!

Umoaney: Nope. ^__^ I will win!!

Kai was currently reading a book. Krystal picks about five books off the shelves and starts to read them right on the floor.

Krys: This is totally awesome! ^____________________^

-Time. Tie.-

Rei: I guess I will have to win this round now.

Umoaney: Nope. I'm going to win Rei. 'He losses, I'll kiss his cheek' she thinks to herself.

Rei: Your on!

Krystal walks up to the Starbucks (we don't own!) that was in the place: May I get a hot chocolate please, and this chocolate bar?

Person: Sure sweetie. It'll be three bucks since you are SO cute.

Krys: Jeez thank you... :hands the money over to the person and walks back to her spot: Hm. There's not a lot of people anymore....oh well.

Kai continues to read the book he picked out.

Umoaney: Well I guess I can't hold back now. :smirks:

Rei smiles back: I won't either.

-Player 2 (Umoaney) Wins-

Rei: Oh man....

Krystal falls asleep on the floor.

Umoaney: Well I guess I win, but no frets. :lightly kisses his cheek:

When Krystal would wake, she would find herself on a small couch. Kai would be gone.

Krys: _ Where am I?

Rei blushes majorly.

Umoaney faintly blushes: Uh...uh...yea. :turns to hide her growing blush:

Rei: Hey what's wrong?

Krystal walks back to her spot in the manga section and finds the books still there plus the hot cocoa: At least they are all still here :sighs:

Umoaney looks back at Rei and smiles: Let's play DDR!!

A receipt would be on top of the pile in Krystal's name, indicating the mangas were hers.

Krys: Huh? :then walks to the counter: Excuse me, but do you know if these were purchased?

Rei: Ok? But to warn you I suck as it. I think or that's what Tyson and Tala told me.

Cashier: Yes they were, for you if I remember correctly.

Umoaney: I can help you get better.

Rei: Thanks.

Krys: Thank you ma'am.

-Next morning at School-

Krystal is laying on the soccer field sleeping with a manga on her head.

Umoaney pokes her head: Wakey Wakey Sleepy Head.

Krys: Five more minutes please?

Rei: Hey Umoaney! :He walks over to the two girls:

Umoaney: Hi Rei ^_^ And no, up now. Where'd you get the manga?

Krys: Bookstore but I don't know who bought it for me....heres the receipt. :Hands over the receipt: I fall asleep and manga section, then woke up in a couch and went back to the manga section. Thats when I noticed the receipt. The weird thing was that Kai was there at the bookstore when I got there.

Rei: Really? That's strange.

Umoaney laughs: I know how you got on the couch and who bought the manga.

Krys: Who?!?!?!?!? :Was totally awake:

Umoaney grins: Someone

Kai was currently in the library working on a project.

Krys: Who God Damn It!!!! :She screams so loud the whole school could hear her:

Rei: So let's walk to homeroom now ok?

Krys: Fine

Umoaney: God my stuff is so heavy :carrying a really heavy backpack: V_V

Rei: Do you want me too help you carry anything?

Krys: You two are making me sick! :Runs straight to the bathroom and then homeroom: Hey Tyson, Tala, Max.

Tyson/Tala/Max: Hey Krystal.

Tala: What are you reading? :seeing Krystal reading the receipt again:

Krys: Something. I don't know who bought these books for me.

Tala: Really.

Umoaney: Umm....well :faintly blushes: If you don't mind.

Kai walked into homeroom and plops into desk, eyes closing.

Rei: Sure. :takes some of the things for her:

Krys: Seriously, Tala I don't know. All I remember is getting a hot chocolate and reading and the falling asleep. Then I woke up. I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!

Tala: Couldn't tell ya.

Kai: zzzzzz :sleeping with his head on the desk:

Umoaney walks into homeroom with Rei beside her: ^__^ Thanks so much for the help Rei ^__^

Rei: No problem.

Tyson sees Kai asleep: Kai what's wrong?

Krys: ARGH....:Hits her head against her own desk:

Kai opens one eye: Tired, leave me alone.

Umoaney: ^___^

Krys: Screw You. Your not the only person tired and have to deal with Tyson. So don't tell him to go away.

Rei's face was ^^ then to _

Kai: Screw you :and goes back to dozing off:

Umoaney: What's wrong Rei

Rei: Um Krys, you might not want to say that to him...

Krys: Shut up Rei.... :starts to read Absolute Boyfriend and blushes and grins at the characters:

Umoaney: Having fun with your manga?

Kai: zzzzzzzz

Krys: Huh? :looks up at Umoaney:

Tala: You really are into that book. :tries to have a look at the book but Krystal quickly covers it with a piece of paper before he could read the title:

Krys: NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Umoaney: I bet I know what it is ^_^

Krys: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't tell them please! I'll do anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :starts to plead with Umoaney rather loudly, blushing madly now:

Umoaney: Well I suppose I can not tell them. ^^

Krys: Please don't.....PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! :On her knees now:

Umoaney: I won't, but there is something you've gotta help me with.

Krys: What is it? :asks as she puts the manga in her bag:

Umoaney goes over to her and whispers in her ear: to help me get Rei to like me enough to date her.

Krys whispers back to her: I thought he already did. :she looked at Rei and says loud enough: Your an idiot to not act on a perfect opportunity when you see it.

Rei: What did I do?

Tala: Apparently something...

Krys: I can't tell you anything...but your an idiot...

Rei: Thanks then.... :he then looks at Umoaney:

Umoaney shook her head at Krystal to indicated that he hadn't yet: Yesterday was fun playing DDR ^_^

Rei: Yes it was and thank you for teaching me how to do better.

Krys screams: You Played DDR Without Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Umoaney: You left :faintly blushes: so don't yell at me...

Krystal does an anime fall: Fine, Maybe we could play later? Please

Umoaney: Of course! ^__^

Krys: YAY! Hooray.... :takes her manga out but has the paper around it to block the title all the while still laying on the floor: I still wonder who bought these for me..... :she said loudly not noticing what she was saying:

Tala: Still? Did you know anyone there?

Krys: No, but Kai was there and the Cashier of the Starbucks was really nice, he gave me a discount ^-^

Tala: Really now the cashier of the Starbucks is out because he was working...

Krys: I guess so...

Umoaney giggles and sits at her desk with an I so know smile. Kai twitched in his sleep, though continued to sleep for the moment.

Krys: Fine, don't tell me.... :pouts:

Tala whispered the question to Umoaney: You know right?

Umoaney: Perhaps :begins to draw a picture, humming happily:

Tala still whispering: Kai right?

Umoaney smirks and continues drawing, not answering:

Tala laughs: Now that is funny...the teachers coming Kai, just to let you know

Kai opens an eye: I am aware of that, I hear their footsteps

Umoaney giggles: Whatever you say Hiei

Krys: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude where is he?

Umoaney points to Kai: And the real one is probably helping restrain Yuharue.

Krys: That would make sense....we should SO call Kai, Hiei, for now on and call Hiei, Kai. Dude that would be awesome.... (by the way, Krystal has on her collar, thats why she isn't totally jumping off the walls)

Tala/Rei laughs at the thought.

Umoaney: That would be fun....I hope they are okay though.

Krys: Don't worry Ryo is there with the backing of Kurama and Kai is there...If all fails we are gonna go and save the day... :eyes gleams as she dreams of being a super hero:

Rei: What's wrong with the others?

Umoaney: Well...it's hard to explain...we'd have to show you....

Rei: Ok....when?

Krys: We could go now????? Please????

Umoaney: .....But we'd be skipping school.....but then it would be fun to show all of them, including Hiei, what's going on

Krys: I know and plus then Hiei can sleep and I can read and the others can do whatever and then I can learn more fighting moves from Ryo and Kai

Umoaney: .....Alright....I suppose we can go now....Tell the others. :she got up from her desk and talked with the teacher:

Krys: YES! Yo Hiei get off your ass! Dudes we're leaving!

Everyone but Kai: Ok


End file.
